Susan Lancaster
"You lack what it takes to win this war." - Susan Lancaster gloating about New Dawn's ability to win the war against them. Susan Lancaster is an assassin loyal to the terrorist group New Dawn. She is described as an adept operative, becoming quite good at killing people. Biography Not much is known about Susan's early life, but in her younger years, Susan joined the British Armed Forces, as a sharpshooter. However, after being exposed to the horrors of war, her mind began to warp. She built up quite a reputation for herself, cruelly torturing prisoners of war. As a result of this, rumors began to abound that she was involved in the Abu Gharib Prison Scandal, but this was later confirmed to be false. A UN inquiry against Susan eventually led to her opting to be discharged from the British Army. Sometime after this, Susan joined New Dawn, becoming a formidable assassin for the terrorist organization. She was quite feared within New Dawn's ranks, with some of her own comrades within the organization fearing her. She participated in the New Dawn Conspiracy, a plot to assemble chemical weaposn to be used to attack the New York Stock Exchange. However, New Dawn's plans were never put into fruitition, due to a joint coalition consisting of Black Rhino, TACITUS, Shadow Force, Nether Company, Task Force Reaper, Orion, and a grou pof tourists foiling their scheme. Susan also tortured the captive Sierra Lowell and Victoria Lowestoft for information regarding the joint investigative team's goal of sabotaging New Dawn's terrorist plot, and later got into a vicious hand-to-hand fight against Helen Moore, daughter of TACITUS agent Gerald Moore. Susan taunted Helen and gloated about New Dawn's power being the key to its goal of wiping out all superpowers and theocracies. Helen, in a rage, attempted to attack her, only for the latter to subdue her and attempt to strangle her, continuing to gloat about her perceived victory in New York. However, her mission to reach New York with the weapons would never come into frutition, as she was eventually betrayed and killed by her colleague Sorina Epureanu, who revealed herself as a mole for Orion. Personality Susan is a cold and manipulative person. According to Vince Crosby, field commander of Task Force Reaper, she "kills for sport." She is considered one of the most evil people in history, with American civilian Helen Moore comparing her to the Emperor Nero on multiple occasions. She is also extremely intelligent, able to outwit her enemies quite easily. She is later revealed to have been motivated by pure sadism, claiming that she pleasures herself in her drive to cause pain and end lives. The horrors of war she experienced in the British military had obviously warped her mind, so much so that she began to see death as just another part of life, which explains her apathy towards dying individuals. Her sadistic nature is shown on multiple occasions, with notable examples including Susan's use of mental torture on Victoria Lowestoft and Sierra Lowell to get them to crack concerning their knowledge of the terrorist plot in New York City, and the use of phsyical torture against Helen Moore during their fight, during which Susan mercilessly beats Helen while taunting her. Skills and abilities Skills *'Master Martial Artist': As a former soldier in the British Army, Susan is trained in and highly proficient in various forms of combat. She knows Vale Tudo, Krav Maga, Kali/Eskrima, and even Cambodian Bloodsport, among various other martial arts. *'Master Marksman': Being a former British Army sniper, Susan has excellent sniper skills, able to kill targets from at least 100 feet away. *'Multilingualism': She is fluent in English, Russian, Icelandic, Mandarin Chinese, Thai, Vietnamese, Cantonese, German, French, and-to a certain extent-even Latin. Quotes "You lack what it takes to win this war." - Susan Lancaster gloating to Helen Moore about New Dawn's ability to win the war against them. "What have you done?" - Susan Lancaster's last words before being killed off by Orion double agent Sorina Epureanu Category:Characters in the TACITUS series Category:Villains